


Yours Truly And Forever Yours

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Kalos, KalosShipping - Freeform, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Shinoh-chihou | Sinnoh, Snowpoint City, Vaniville Town
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a lot of waiting in the relationship between Calem Beaufort and Serena Johanssen. Even though both sides know that they won't have to wait forever, it still makes them wonder if it will make them or break them. </p><p>Kalosshipping. Long-Distance relationships. Letter writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Calem's letter

**Author's Note:**

> I've been chewing on this fic for a while. So now that it's done, here it is! 
> 
> Wow, for someone who's never been in a relationship in their life, I really like writing romantic fics. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

~~_ To Serena, mon amour  _ ~~

~~_ Dearest Serena  _ ~~

~~_ To my love  _ ~~

Three pieces of stationery were now sitting at the bottom of the trash bin in Calem’s bedroom. They were all crumpled into balls to hide the words written on them with a flat line boldly drawn across every sentence.

With a fresh piece, Calem started writing again. This time, he knew just where he would go with it. He didn’t stop after writing the first sentence. 

_ Dear Serena,  _

_ Because I know you’ll want to know, yes, I’m doing okay. I’ve been eating properly. I’ve been getting enough exercise. I’ve been getting enough hours of sleep on most nights of the week. _

_ I got a haircut last week, because I distinctly remember you telling me that the medium perm suits me the most. Trevor told me so as well when I showed him, but I do think that Tierno and Shauna were stifling their laughter when I showed them my new hairstyle.  _

_ They’re nice friends, aren’t they? _

_ Yesterday, I visited the league. They’re doing okay without you, which is great, but I get the idea that they really want their champion to come back. Though, Drasna told me that Diantha often left the region for shoots for months at a time. You being over in Sinnoh should be fine by their standards.  _

_ In regards to your last letter, I read it the day it arrived to me. By the time this letter gets to you, it’s probably been weeks since then. In case it’s not clear, I waited a week between reading and replying to your letter because I didn’t know how to reply. I needed time. I needed time to think of what to write and how to write it. I wanted every one of my words to be understood. _

_ I think I can do it now. My mind feels clearer today and I’m already halfway into writing this letter. Why should I stop now? _

_ I’m not mad at you for having to stay in Sinnoh longer. I understand your reasons completely. Please don’t think that you staying there would ever anger me. I know that the work you’re doing involves being out of Kalos for a while, so you do you. I trust your choices and judgements the most.  _

_ I just wish that I could be there with you. I’ve fought Team Flare by your side before. I’m sure that I could be of excellent assistance in helping you find the few remaining Flare Grunts hiding out in Sinnoh. I’ve never been there before, but I think I could learn to like the place. With you, I know I can go anywhere. _

_ You’ve always been my battle partner, Serena. I feel right when I’m by your side, no matter where we may be in the world. _

_ But since I know that you think finding a few grunts is a one person job, I respect your request to have me stay in Kalos.  _

_ I know that you can handle yourself no matter what, but that won’t stop me from being scared for you. It worries me that you’re out there alone.  _

_ Please stay safe, because I don’t want to imagine a world without you. Every day, I find a thousand reasons to put on a mask and become someone else. But when I’m with you, I’m not afraid to be the real me.  _

_ I love you, Serena. I’ve loved you before I even knew what love was. I’ll never be mad at you for having to stay away longer. There’s not much that can make me angry when it comes to you.  _

_ I’ll be waiting for you over here in Kalos.  _

_ Yours truly, Calem B. Beaufort.  _

After he signed his signature onto the bottom of the paper, Calem folded the papers neatly. However, before sliding them into an envelope, he rummaged around the drawers of his room for something else he wanted to slip inside, something that he thought up of at last minute. 

After a moment or two of searching, he found it in one of the pockets of his messenger bag, buried underneath stubs and receipts from tournaments and challenges. 

It was an old photo strip, a momento taken a year and a half ago. There were printed images of him and Serena on them, looking like they didn’t have a care in the world on every picture.

When he looked at the photos on the strip, the memories of taking them with her rushed into his head. It was at Couriway Town, if memories served, at an aged photo booth near the town’s train station. Serena talked him into it on an impulse, and for whatever reason, Calem let her drag him into that tiny booth. 

She gave him the pictures afterwards as a sign of affection, but now, Calem thought that he had been hanging onto the strip for too long. 

He turned the strips over to the blank back side, and with a felt-tipped pen, he wrote the words ‘ _ do you remember?’ _ with blocky penmanship. He placed the photo strip inside the envelope after sliding the letter in.

Once Calem had properly sealed it and put on the right amount of postage on, he placed the envelope into the side pocket of his messenger bag. 

He then wrote a message on a sticky note to remind himself to mail it in the morning. 

Maybe he was naive for thinking a long-distance relationship wouldn’t end in burning flames, especially at their age, but there was dominant part of Calem that stood out to him and told him that it could work. 

 


	2. Serena's Response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheltered in Snowpoint's local in, Serena writes a responding letter to her one and only.

 

Her pencil scratched the surface of her paper, the light from a desk lamp only barely keeping her room lit. Outside, the sound of a snow storm rattled against her window. Serena tried to block it out of her head to better focus on writing her thoughts down properly.

Sinnoh was as cold as she expected it to be. The clothes that the Snowbelle Boutique’s clerk recommended to her did their job well, but even then so, Serena wished that she didn’t have to wear 5 layers of clothing just to feel her feet outside. 

Even when indoors, she had to put more clothes on to keep her body at a normal temperature. The sweatshirt on her form at the current moment belonged to the person she was writing; it had the logo of the Cyllage Tyrantrums on the front and smelled like the lavender soap he often used. 

With the cornflower blue walls of Snowpoint’s local Inn surrounding her, Serena focused her mind on writing her message. 

_ Dearest Calem, _

_ First of all, I’d forgotten about dragging you into that Couriway photo booth up until now. Thanks for sending it to me. It really made me smile.  _

_ Sinnoh is still treating me nicely. It’s still cold and I still wonder why on earth people actually like swimming at these beaches, but there is a certain charm to this place that makes it unique. The locals are proud of their cold weather and they really try their best to make you love it.  _

_ By the way, it turns out, giant parkas are a current fashion trend in Sinnoh. With the jacket I brought to deal with the weather here, I’ve been fitting in well. Did you know how popular turtleneck sweaters are over here? Sinnoh’s champion wears one underneath her jacket.  _

_ She’s also very defensive about it. Maybe turtleneck sweaters aren’t popular, maybe people only tolerate them because their champion loves them.  _

_ Right now, I’m in Snowpoint City. It’s most northern part of Sinnoh and I had to literally climb a mountain to get here. But it’s where my search has led me, and I’ve come too far to turn back now.  _

_ Snowpoint is one of the last places the rogue grunts have been seen. While I’m here, I might as well challenge the gym leader, just for fun. I’ve heard that her name is Candice. She’s a nice girl according to what the locals say about her.  _

_ At the moment, I don’t know how long I’ll stay up here, but I know that eventually, I’ll have to move on and cover the other cities I’ve missed. I haven’t spend time searching through the smaller towns in the southern region. _

_ It will take a while, because Sinnoh’s terrain is hard to get through. Most of my Pokemon aren’t used to the cold. They don’t really like it when I call them out in this weather. My Noivern can’t fly comfortably in this climate, so I have to find other ways to get around quickly.  _

_ I’m glad that you’re not upset with me having to stay here longer. I’m sorry, but I just had to ask. I have a bad habit of assuming that everyone is just waiting for a reason to get mad at me.  _

_ I feel like it may be a part of being Kalos’s Champion. I’m so afraid to mess up because I feel like there are people out there just waiting to jump on any reason to get mad at me. There’s a lot at stake in everything I do, and I know that if I fail, I’ll take it more harshly than I have to.  _

_ I don’t know what’s wrong with me sometimes, but anyway... _

_ I miss you battling by my side. It’s easy fighting beside you. In a lot of the scuffles I’ve had with Team Flare in the past, you were there with me, helping me out in anyway you could. You’re my co-pilot, and I’ve always liked it that way. _

_ But I still think you’re better off in Kalos. Most of the grunts I’ve taken down aren’t anything special in terms of battling skills. Actually, they’re quite pathetic. I’m surprised they even made it onto the team. The standards for being on Team Flare must be very low. _

_ As determined as I am to get rid of every single Flare grunt, I do wish I could finally come home. Sinnoh is a wonderful place, but I miss Kalos.  _

_ I miss Shauna constantly dragging me around on random escapades. I miss Trevor telling me about how far he’s gotten with his Pokedex. I miss Tierno showing me whatever new dance moves he’s learned. I miss my mom constantly telling me to ‘Go for broke!’  _

_ And I miss you. It’s hard waking up every morning without you being there to make sure I don’t sleep in.  _

_ I love you, Calem Bellamy Beaufort, and I will always fight for you no matter what happens.  _

_ I’ll see you soon.  _

_ Forever yours, Serena Grace Johanssen  _

Serena folded her letter the placed it into an envelope. The entire thing felt sizeable in her hands. Something felt weird about finally finishing the letter, a certain kind of fullness starting to tingle in her system. 

The roles had switched yet again; now it was her who had to feel an uneasy anticipation over when the next letter would get to her. That anticipation started with letter 1, and even now, the sensation didn’t get better or more stomachable, it just became more of a regular thing for her.

All this waiting for one another put something different inside their relationship, and neither one of them knew whether it would make them or break them. 

As Serena held the heavy letter in her hands, she placed a kiss on the off-white material before putting it back on her desk. She would add postage and mail it first thing in the morning. 

Getting up from the writing desk, Serena turned all the lights in her room off. She pulled her hair out of the ponytail it was in and snuggled in underneath the warm sheets of Snowpoint’s Inn. 

By now, she was used to sleeping in unfamiliar places, changing beds every few days. She was used to reach over to the other side of the bed and feeling nothing but empty space. 

It left a barren feeling inside her heart, but she knew that in the morning, the reality of the world around her would re-start and pull her back into its clutches, making her forget about just how much she missed her one and only. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the fic is officially done. Did you like it? Because feel free to tell me. Feedback is always appreciated. It always makes me very happy inside to know that someone out there had a good time reading my stories.
> 
> With all that said and done, I hope you have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, I'm always open for comments. And tell me if you like my characterizations of Serena and Calem, because I feel like this is the first fic I've written that really gets into their heads and talks about their feelings. I like characterizing, because it's an opportunity for me to be creative, so tell me what you think!


End file.
